robotboy_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
What's My Name
What's My Name is a song featured in the special Robotboy: The Wrath of Robotman. It is sung by Ula, Henry, and Sid, along with Ula's pirate crew, who are showing that they plan to get revenge on Robotboy and help Professor Chronos, Protoboy, and Robotman take over the Bay Area. It also showed how much of an ego Ula has. Vocalists * Nicki Minaj * Zayn Malik * Nick Palatas Lyrics Ula: This is all hands on deck Calling out to you boys and girls I'm gettin' tired of the disrespect We won't stop 'til we rule the world! It's our time, we up next! (next, next) Our sail's about to be set (set, set) They ain't seen nothing yet! Ula and Henry: Tell 'em who's in charge so they don't forget Ula: What's my name? What's my name? (Ula) Say it louder! What's my name? What's my name? (Ula) Feel the power! No one's gonna stop us Soon the world will be ours What's my name? What's my name? What's it? What's it? Say it loud! (Uuuuuula) (Uuuuuula) All eyes on me Let me see 'em! (Uuuuuula) (Uuuuuula) What's it? What's it? Say it! Say it! (Uuula-ah-ah-ah) (Ula Ula la la Ul) (Ula Ula la la Ula) (Ula Ula la la Ul) (Ula Ula la la Ula) (Ula) I'm the queen of this town I call the shots, you know who I am I don't need to wear no fake crown Stand up to me, you don't stand a chance It's our time, we up next! (next, next) My crew's as real as it gets (gets, gets) The worst is now the best Ula and Henry: And leaving us here will be their last regret! Ula: What's my name? What's my name? (Ula) Say it louder! What's my name? What's my name? (Ula) Feel the power! No one's gonna stop us Soon the world will be ours What's my name? What's my name? Say it! Say it! Henry: You know what they say Bad girls have all the fun Didn't learn how to count 'Cause I'm number one Ready here we come We always get out way It's a pirate's life Every single day (Hey!) (Uuuuuula) She's the captain I'm the first mate (Uuuuuula) Enemies seasick Can't see straight (Uuuuuuula) Call 'em fish bait Throw 'em on a hook (Uuuuuuula) Ula's so hot They get burned if they look Ula: All eyes on me Let me see 'em! I see your eyes on me, boys (Hey!) You know what my name is Say it! Say it louder! Hook me! Henry: Ha, ha! Ula: Ah ha ha ha! (Ho! woah!) Come on! What's my name? What's my name? (Ula) Say it louder! What's my name? What's my name? (Ula) Feel the power! No one's gonna stop us Soon the world will be ours What's my name? What's my name? (Uuuuuuula) Ooh, say it louder! Ooh, say it louder! (Uuuuuuula) What's it? What's it? Say it! Say it! (Ula Ula la la Ul) (Ula Ula la la Ula) (Ula Ula la la Ul) (Ula Ula la la Ula) (Ula Ula la la Ul) (Ula Ula la la Ul) (Ula) Category:Music Category:Songs